darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumbo
Gumbo is Jambalaya Jake's alligator sidekick, who behaves more like a henchman than a pet and is both more cultured and more intelligent than his master. Gumbo came to St. Canard because Jake had heard the place was easy pickings. Darkwing Duck comes in and stops him. Jake and Gumbo get away, but Darkwing is able to get the money back. Jake and Gumbo go to their hideout in the sewer, and Jake threatens to get rid of Darkwing. Later in the episode, Jake and Gumbo capture Launchpad McQuack. It turns out that Gumbo has a sweet tooth for Launchpad's brownies. Darkwing hears the commotion and comes in to find Launchpad gone. He figures out that Jake took him and goes after them. Jake and Gumbo take Launchpad to a reptile house at the St. Canard Zoo and tie him up to a tree. Jake ties some of Granny's Tonic (a very explosive concoction) to Launchpad and strings a wire to a plunger. He tells Gumbo to jump on the plunger if Launchpad tries to get away. Jake leaves to ambush Darkwing. Launchpad starts to wiggle out of his ropes when Gumbo starts growling at him. Launchpad gives him a brownie and learns that Gumbo loves them.Jake gets back to Gumbo and Launchpad and stops Gumbo from attacking Launchpad because he wants to blow Launchpad up. Darkwing shows up to stop Jake and they start to fight. Jake and Gumbo are able to sneak off and Darkwing accidentally sets off the explosives. Darkwing and Launchpad take off after Jake and Gumbo. Darkwing knows that Jake has gone to the sewer to get away. Launchpad accidentally steps on Gumbo's tail and Gumbo starts to chase him. Darkwing tries to come to his rescue but is stopped by Jake who wants to fight some more. Darkwing is able to get the upper hand and puts one of Launchpad's brownies down Jake's overalls and calls for Gumbo. Gumbo takes off after Jake to get the brownie. Jake and Gumbo fall down the sewer drain and are washed out of the city. Jake vows revenge. Gumbo and Jake reappear in the episode "Double Darkwings." In an attempt to get even with Darkwing, Jake also seeks help from his grandmother, an old witch who makes potions for him to use in exchange for money. She then threatens to turn Gumbo into a handbag if she didn't get her money. At the end of the second episode, the two end up getting arrested for trying to frame Darkwing Duck and Launchpad for their crimes. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Fiction Cartoon Boom! Studios comics Suff-Rage selects Gumbo for her League of Barely-Remembered Supervillains, an illusion for Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack to fight and either be defeated or distracted by. The illusion of Gumbo is accompanied by one of Jambalaya Jake, but takes on Launchpad alone. He has the upper hand until Darkwing shoots him in the face. As with the others, Gumbo is defeated when the group is caught in a curtain. Just as Darkwing gloats, Suff-Rage reveals they were only an illusion. Joe Books comics Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Villains Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters